Shiroi's Adventures! The Kanto Region!
by KunoichiWolf
Summary: Shiroi is the daughter of an inventor who, until now, has been unseuccessful. But what is it that he's created! It will change to lives of Shiroi and her PKMN as she tests it out on her journey. But what happens when Team Rocket interferes!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I'm going!" Shiroi shouted as she opened the door to her house.

"You'd better be careful!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Of course!" She grinned. "Bye!" Shiroi stepped out into the warm spring air of Lavender Town.

"Ready, Charmander?" She smiled.

"Char!" The small creature replied happily.

She tightened her bandana, then broke out into a run. The faster she could get to Saffron City the better. There was a small box in her backpack that she had to deliver for her father, who was an inventor. Her Pokémon easily kept up with her, since she wasn't too incredibly fast.

It wasn't long after she reached Route 8 that she had to slow into a walk. When it came down to it, her stamina really sucked in comparison to that of other Pokémon Trainers. It took a few hours to reach Saffron City, partly because Shiroi would frequently stop, take a drink out of her water bottle, and rest for a few minutes.

When they did finally arrive, she realized her father had failed to tell her what building she was supposed to deliver the package to. Sweat-dropping, she sighed and called him.

"Ye-yes? Hello? Shiroi? What is it?" Came the near-frantic voice from her device.

"You never told me what building I'm supposed to-"

"I'll send the coordinates now." And with that, the line went dead.

The small device beeped. The coordinates appeared, and off she went. It took her about twenty minutes to find the large research building. Shiroi and Charmander stared up at it for a moment before going in. They went up to the top floor, entering a large room.

"Ah! You must be Kosuke's daughter!" A gray-haired man popped out from behind a desk that was taller than he was.

"Yes, and this is my Charmander." She introduced them.

"Char!"

Shiroi took the box out of her backpack and handed it to the man. He took it behind the desk for a few moments. Then, he came back and handed it to her again.

"Be a dear," he said, "and bring this down to Professor Oak in Pallet Town for me."

Shiroi nodded, and her and Charmander left the building. Immediately, both sweat-dropped. Pallet Town would take them a few days to get to, and it would be a long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an electric bike came whirring closer. Before they knew it, Shiroi and Charmander were coughing from a dust cloud. When it cleared, a boy was on the bike. His wide-brimmed hat hid his eyes as he leaned over the handlebars. In a small basket on front was an Abra, in an identical, although smaller, hat.

"Haiiro!" She scolded her rival. "What the heck was that for?"

"Baka." Came the one-word response.

"You're so mean..." She said, sweat-dropping.

"And you're so rude. I was waiting for you in Center Lavender, until someone told me you'd already left." The boy said, looking up at her. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"I was in a hurry on more errands for my dad!" She said, exasperated.

"Wow... He really is a slave driver." The he replied.

"Yeah, I know..." Shiroi groaned.

"So, we're going to follow tradition, right?" He asked, getting off his bike.

-!- "I can't! I have to head to Pallet Town right away!" She said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be quick." Haiiro said confidently.

And then, her device vibrated.

"Did you deliver it?"

"Yes..."

"Good! Than take it to Professor Oak immediately!"

"I know, Da-"

"And no distractions! Got it?"

"Got it..."

The line went dead. Shiroi sighed, annoyed. She put her device away as her Charmander looked up at her questioningly. He'd never met this boy before, and that Abra seemed like he needed to be taught a lesson or two.

"Ikuze..." She sighed again.

"Char...?"

"Well, I'll meet you in Pallet, then, Shiroi." Her rival said before racing off.

"Let's go spend the night in Celadon City, okay?" She smiled down at her friend.

"Char!" The creature replied enthusiastically.


End file.
